Household and yard waste is typically placed in various types of containers. Metal and plastic containers are often used for various waste. Further, plastic and paper bags are also used. Local waste services typically charge, in part, by the number of containers that must be emptied or removed.
As more communities offer or require yard waste recycling, the potential for added disposal costs increases. Compacting the waste may reduce the number of containers and cost of removal, particularly for yard waste. For example, leaves may be easily compacted.
Others have created devices for compacting leaves. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,233 and 5,090,756 to Dieter E. Pfisterer disclose devices for compacting material such as leaves, grass and trash. These devices include a specialized flat faced rake and funnel combination. Leaves or other refuse is pushed with the rake into the funnel. The funnel directs the refuse into a container for disposal. However, these devices require storage of the funnel, and the specialized rakes may not adequately break-up and compact the waste.
Devices for compacting household or restaurant waste, instead of leaves, have also been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,995 to Kaplan et al. discloses a device for compacting waste. A handle is attached to a metal compacting head. The compacting head has a flat, open framework. However, waste may get caught in or on top of the open framework, and the metal construction may result in added manufacturing costs.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that is compact for storage and acts to break-up and compact waste, whether yard or household waste, without getting waste lodged in the compactor.